Pink and White
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: Two whole months since they lost the battle of the bands and the chance to rule the world, once a trio of sirens known as The Dazzlings, now reduced to tone-deaf students of Canterlot High. However, despite the situation, at least two of the three were off to a good start. Adagio on the other hand...that is a completely different story.
1. Screams of the Siren

Pink and White

A Adagio Dazzle Fanfic by: Scraps the Fool

Chapter 1: Screams of the Siren

[*]

Two months...

Two whole months since they lost the battle of the bands and the chance to rule the world, once a trio of sirens known as The Dazzlings, now reduced to tone-deaf students of Canterlot High. However, despite the situation, at least two of the three were off to a good start. Sonata Dusk was not only doing better in her classes, but she began a relationship with Sunset Shimmer, a student who also came from the same realm as the sirens. Aside from that, not much is known about her. Aria Blaze on the other hand, has found a niche with the school's kickboxing team, and with the help and support of the psychology major known as Adam Fitzgerald, seems to have finally cooled off that legendary temper of her.

Adagio on the other hand...that is a completely different story.

[*]

[Abraham's Household, Present Day]

[*]

Adagio Dazzle, the once leader of the tribunal of Sirens, now sitting at a table in front of a bowl of milk. She realizes that she absentmindedly poured the milk before the cereal, as her mind was on something else. As she looked down at the bowl of white, she saw her reflection in the liquid, her hair was a mess, her left eye was bruised, there was a large red handprint on her cheek, her nose was bleeding, and her lip was split. Adagio watched as a drop of blood fell into the bowl of milk, leaving behind a pink spot in its wake, as more droplets of red fell into that sea of white, it began to create a pink swirl within the white. As the siren watched the spectacle before her, she then heard the sound of talking and laughter and looked up at the window to see Aria and Sonata talking with each other, Sonata laughing like the airhead she was and Aria making a snarky comeback to whatever they said. All the while passing by the house their friend was in, not even stopping a second to look back, as if they had forgotten Adagio entirely.

Adagio whimpered slightly as she felt tears pour from her eyes. As she tried to wipe them, she flinched at the tenderness of the bruise over her right eye. Her whimpering then turned to quiet sobs as she covered her mouth, trying her best not to disturb the man that slept upstairs. Adagio then turned back down to the bowl of milk and saw that the pink swirl and turned into a spiral, drifting ever so slightly in the current of white. As Adagio could hear the sounds of footsteps from above, she continued to stare at the spectacle of white and pink, a small smile forming on her face.

She had never realized how beautiful those colors were before.

[*]

[Abraham's household, Five Hours Ago]

[*]

Adagio sat in the bathroom of the house, having locked the door, turned off the lights, and propped herself on the bathtub, All the while trying to be as silent as physically possible. As she made sure that her cellphone was dim enough to read yet, dim enough to prevent suspicion, she began sending a text to someone. The only person she, thanks to Sonata, was able to get a contact from someone she could talk to.

[Adagio: Sunset...Sunset, are U there?]

[Adagio: Please respond.]

[Adagio: Please!]

Adagio turned off her light as she heard a creek, suspecting it was him, after a good ten minutes, she felt a vibration from her phone.

[Sunset: WTF Adagio, it's 3 in the morning, What do you want?]

Adagio took a deep breath before beginning her response.

[Adagio: Look...I need your help with something.]

[Sunset: After the shit U pulled with the Battle of the Bands, I dont even know why U would ask me, but because of Sonata, I'll make an exception. Now what is your problem?]

Adagio sighed in relief, knowing that their was a ray of hope for her.

[Adagio: Okay...Do you know Abraham Royce?]

[Sunset: Who doesn't, he's that student teacher who is said to be crazy. Why, what did he do to you?]

[Adagio: I became his girlfriend.]

[Sunset: WTF?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?]

[Adagio: I don't know...it happened after the Battle of the Bands. I...I can't even remember how it happened.]

There was silence for several minutes. Adagio whimpered, looking at the time on the phone that read 3:57 A.M. Shit, time does fly when you are trying to escape a domestically violent relationship. Just then, Adagio's phone vibrated again.

[Sunset: Alright...has Abraham attacked you yet?]

[Adagio: Yes.]

[Sunset: Did he...force you to...do things?]

[Adagio: Yes, he forced me to...suck on his...thing]

[Sunset: Okay...I know a friend you can talk to at the school security. Will you be able to talk about this to Principal Celestia and the police?]

"I KNEW IT!"

*Crack*

Adagio jolted in fear and she watched the door smash open, the handle breaking off and falling to the floor with a thud, Adagio looked in horror as a figure stood in the open doorway, his physique masked by the darkness. Just then, he reached over and turned on the light, revealing a tall man in boxers and a green beater shirt with platinum hair and blue piercing eyes. Adagio could see his bearded jaw clench with anger as he stormed over to Adagio, snatching the phone from her hands. Adagio tried to retrieve it, only to be smacked down into the tub by the back fist of Abraham. As he looked at the texts, he read the draft of the text Adagio was about to send.

[Adagio: Yes, I can't do this, I have to escape.]

This was followed by another text from Sunset.

[Sunset: Adagio are U there?]

Abraham then pressed the call button of Sunset's contact and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Adagio, What's wrong?" Sunset responded on the other end.

"Did you really think you could steal from me?" Abraham growled into the phone, his voice cold and brutal, "Adagio is *mine*" Abraham then lowered the phone from his ear and chucked it at the bathroom wall, causing the phone, like Adagio's hopes of escaping, to shatter into pieces. Abraham then turned his attention to the Siren in the bathtub, curled up like a trapped fox, whimpering in fear as she looked to Abraham with eyes pouring with tears.

"...and you!" Abraham hissed as he grabbed the struggling Adagio by her hair to lift her up to his face "Think you could run? Think you could trick me?"

He then proceeded throw her onto the cold bathroom floor and drag the siren out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Adagio shrieked as she grabbed her scalp, which burned from Abraham's Grasp. She then felt Abraham release her hair, dropping her head onto the floor of the bedroom. As Adagio opened her eyes, she saw Abraham over her, his expression gave away the fact that he was furious.

"P-p-please Abraham, I'm sorry! I just wanted to-" Her excuse was cut short by a fist to her eye. As she covered it with her hands and screamed, only to be silence by a slap across her face.

"You think you can escape? You can't leave me! You'll always be under my control! Do you hear me!?" Abraham then punched Adagio in the stomach several times before continuing, "DO! YOU! HEAR! ME?!"

Adagio gasped as her vision blurred, she could feel Abraham's fists hitting her body, but there was barely any pain, it was only when she came back into focus did the pain settle in, and just in time to see Abraham pull out a knife, placing it at Adagio's throat. The siren tried to scream, only to be silenced by the feeling of the knife dig deeper.

"Let me remind you of something: you belong to me, and you will do as I say!" Abraham hissed as he used his free hand to point at Adagio's face. "Play stupid, play clever, and make the mistake of saying "no, or contact the authorities..."

He moved the knife lower to Adagio's Sternum and lightly cut into it. Adagio cried as she felt the cut before the knife returned to her neck.

"...and then next time you fall asleep...you won't wake up."

As Adagio looked down to the knife and then up to Abraham, she nodded in understanding. Abraham then took the knife off Adagio's neck, and instead sliced open the base of her pajamas. Before the siren could respond, she felt a yelp of pain and she felt a lone finger enter her. She watched as Abraham removed his boxers, revealing his large member.

"Oh god!" Adagio gasped as she watched him position himself. "Please Abraham...Please NO! I WILL BE GOOD! I WILL OBEY! BUT PLEASE NO!"

Abraham ignored Adagio's protests as he covered her mouth with his hand, hearing her muffled screams as he pushed himself into her trembling walls. She then let out a muffled shriek as she felt his spear penetrate her hymen. Abraham watched with surprise as he saw blood trickle down from Adagio's womanhood.

"I wouldn't have thought that you were a virgin when I met you." Abraham said as he stared into his siren's tear filled eyes, "I guess that is another thing you had kept from me. Well, that and that picture of that green guy that you carried everywhere...eh, what was his name?"

Adagio screamed harder as she felt Abraham's rod push deeper, she watched as Abraham looked up as he snapped his fingers with his free hand, as if he was trying to remember something. As his member pushed against her cervix, Adagio yelped in pain, Abraham responded by snapping his fingers and pointing at Adagio.

"Anon! That's what his name was, Anon. I am so glad I destroyed that *thing* for you, it was rather disturbing how you were so clingy with it. To be honest, the only thing I can think that would be more disturbing would be the thought of you actually being a boy. Honestly, could you imagine that? No? Didn't think so!"

With that, Abraham began to pump in and out into Adagio, her screams muffled by Abraham's grasp, only to suddenly have his hand replaced with his face. Adagio felt Abraham's tongue bolt into her mouth, exploring and mashing itself within her mouth. As he released her from his kiss, she heard the sound of metal sliding against the floor, as she lifted her head to look up, she felt his hand grab her by the base of her forehead and push her back down, and she then felt his movements pumping faster and faster. Abraham then wrapped his hands around Adagio's neck, squeezing lightly as he began to reach his climax.

"Now you see why I am in control?" Abraham said as he bent down to look into Adagio's eyes. "I could kill you right now, and no one could stop me. Not Sunset, not your friends, not even the Principal! I am in control!"

Adagio at this moment was too weak to respond, she watched as the face of Abraham began to blur. As soon as she saw him grit his teeth and his face turn red, she felt him release inside of her. She was quickly jolted back by the feeling of his seed shooting within her and his hands clasping tightly around her neck. She tried to weakly pull his hands away to breathe, but she was no match for his strength. As her vision faded to darkness, she watched Abraham reach over and pick up his knife. Waving it in front of her before he moved it out of her vision.

"I am pretty sure that you will be unable to attend school tomorrow, correct?" he asked the fading Adagio before walking out of the room and shutting off the lights. Adagio could still see the hallway light was on before her vision faded to black.

[*]

[Abraham's Household, Present Day]

[*]

Adagio was still staring at the bowl of milk; the spiral of pink captivating her attention from the world, to her, that spiral was a escape from the hell she was enduring. She looked up at the window, seeing that her friends were long gone, gone off to their own lives, with their own friends, friends who looked past their crimes and faults and saw them as people they care about, they were given a chance to begin again and to let go of their lives as sirens. However, for Adagio, it was not so happy.

As she turned her attention back to the bowl before her, she heard footsteps behind her. A hand then grabbed the bowl before her. She then heard the sound of guzzling as she heard the footsteps enter the kitchen and the clatter of a bowl into a sink. Adagio turned to see Abraham in the kitchen, washing the bowl before placing it back into the cupboard. He then turned to Adagio, walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Adagio looked to the window, seeing her reflection as well as his.

"Do you belong to me?" Abraham asked sternly.

Adagio nodded slightly, not even looking up to face Abraham

"Will you do what I say, when I say it?" He asked her

She nodded again, just like before.

"Do you know what will happen if you try to object or escape?"

Adagio nodded again, her eyes glazed this time.

"Do you know what will happen if you kill yourself?"

Adagio hesitated, and then shook her head across, tears pouring from her eyes as she mouthed the word "no".

Abraham then took his hands and cupped her face. Turning her direction to him.

"I will have no problem taking your friends as a replacement." he said coldly.

Adagio broke from his grasp and looked back at the table where the bowl once was. Abraham noticed this and looked back to the kitchen cupboard, then to Adagio.

"More idols?" he asked Adagio. "God, You are so pathetic."

before turning away to the door, taking his knife and leaving it on the table beside the siren.

"You will be returning to school tomorrow, but only after I take care of a few things." He said as he opened the door and exited through it, slamming it behind him, The sound caused Adagio to flinch.

As soon as she heard Abraham's car drive off, Adagio stood up and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and then placed it on the table. Adagio then filled it with milk before returning the carton to the fridge. As she sat back down to the bowl of milk. She then noticed Abraham's knife on the table. it was a small metal knife that could fit in one hand, and the blade was curved and was facing inward, as for peeling or wilting.

Adagio picked up the blade and examined it, remembering that this was the same blade that Abraham used when he...dominated her.

As she looked at her other hand, she took her hand over the bowl and placed the knife on her palm. Adagio then dragged the knife over her hand, wincing as she felt the cut. She put the bloody knife back on the table and examined her hand. Now there was a large gash on her palm. Red blood trickled down her hand. Adagio stared at the wound with a blank expression as several drops of blood fell into the bowl of milk, leaving behind a pink spot in their wake, as more droplets of red fell into the sea of white, it began to create a pink swirl within the white. she watched pink swirl and turned into a spiral, drifting ever so slightly in the current of white. As Adagio could feel her hand becoming damp with blood, she continued to stare at the spectacle of white and pink, a small smile forming on her face.

She had never realized how beautiful those colors were before.

[*]


	2. A King of Limestone and Silver

Pink and White

A Adagio Dazzle Fanfic by: Scraps the Fool

Chapter 2: A King of Limestone and Silver

[*]

[Canterlot High School Cafeteria, 1 Week Later]

Sunset waited anxiously as she looked around the table she sat at. The bacon haired girl then looked at the watch on her wrist, which read 12:43 PM. As she looked up, she saw two girls approach the table, one had purple hair with two large ponytails, while the other had blue hair and a single ponytail. These two were known as Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, who were known to have been good friends with Adagio, before she disappeared from the school altogether. As soon as the two girls sat down, Sonata squirmed right next to Sunset and kissed her, which was normal since they were in fact in a relationship.

"So Sunny, are we still going to Taco Town after school?" Sunset cheerfully as she wiggled her arms like a child. "It is Tuesday after all."

"Sure thing Sonata." Sunset said distantly as she turned to Aria, who glared at Sunset with concern.

"So what did you want to tell us about Adagio?" Aria asked as she leaned into the table, giving the image similar to that of a mobster. "Is she alright? Do you know what happened to her?"

Sunset looked down with hesitation before she pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Aria. As the grape grump scanned through the texts, both Sunset and Sonata watched as Aria's eyes widened and her teeth clench. A slight twitch could be seen in her left eye.

"I received those texts list night." Sunset explained. "I already sent a copy to Principal Celestia and she is going to investigate as well."

"What's wrong?" Sonata asked Sunset as she tugged her leather jacket. "Is Adie is trouble."

"…he forced me to suck…" Aria muttered as she read the texts before her.

"After a while, I received a call from her." Sunset continued, trying to choose her words carefully. "But when I responded, it was…Abraham…and he said that Adagio…belonged to him."

Aria responded to this by slamming the phone on the desk, creating an audible thud. "THAT FUCKER!"

Sunset and Sonata were startled by the sudden outburst, the purple puma's act also caused a couple students to turn to the noise and look before turning back.

"Aria calm down." Sunset said as she tried to reach for Aria, only for the violent violet slap her away."

"Calm down?" Aria asked Sunset with a scoff. "Calm down? How can I calm down when Adagio is with…him?"

"Wait, what is Adagio doing anyway?" Sonata asked innocently. "I thought she went looking for a way back home? Can't ask your friends for help, even after…everything we…did?"

"No, the girls are on a mission trip in Indiana, so they won't be able to help us." Sunset corrected. "Not to mention I can't get any help to Twilight, apparently she is dealing with problems back in Equestria."

Aria placed her hands on her head as she glared at the table, trying to think of a plan to help Adagio. "Maybe I can ask Adam to help, he is skilled in this shit. Maybe he can talk to her or something."

"He could." Sunset replied as she grabbed her phone off the cracked table. "But that's not enough, we need to tell Principal and the police about this. He is a professor after all, and that's illegal, right?"

"Yeah." Aria said as she rubbed her hand. "But let's not forget that Adagio, like Sonata and I, are still in the red from the Battle of the Bands. It's obvious that they will choose the word of a fucking tech professor over a kid who tried to take over the school.

"What we need are detectives." Sonata chimed in with a look of determination. "On TV, there is these shows about cops who deal with stuff like this. You know, like the one with the loud "dun-dun" noise. Maybe they can help."

Aria placed her hands on her face and let out a big sigh. "Sonata, that shit's fake, they even say at the end of each episode that it's fake. How about for once you step out of imaginationland and think of a real plan? You know, so we can help Adagio before Abraham FUCKING KILLS HER!"

As she looked to Sunset and Sonata, she noticed that their eyes were focused elsewhere.

"Oh my god…" Sunset whispered to herself.

As Aria looked behind her to see what they were looking at, her eyes widened as she felt a pit in her stomach.

There, on the other side of the cafeteria, was Adagio, sitting alone at a table eating a sandwich. Her face was bruised and her arms were bandaged. Her hair was now straightened and short instead of being large and puffy. She was wearing a sweater and had a pair of sunglasses on, which was a strange thing to wear considering that she wasn't indoors or hanging out with the 50's Greaser club.

Imminently, Aria stood up and stormed toward Adagio.

"ADAGIO!"

[*]

[Joe's Doughnuts, seven hours earlier]

[*]

Derpy smiled as she glanced at the window, watching as the sun was just rising up from the ground. She then looked to the clock, which read 6:30 AM. The wall-eyed woman yawned slightly. Due to complications with her disability, not many people would accept an accident prone girl with an obvious mental disability. However, with determination and optimism, the girl finally received a job. Sure the hours were brutal and the pay was not that significant, but at least it was something.

"Hey Derpy." A balding man in a large white smock called out to the blond haired dolts as he restocked the doughnuts. It was Joe, the owner of the shop. "Almost time to close up shop, eh?"

"Wha…?" Derpy said puzzlingly. "But the shop is open all day? Is something wrong?"

Joe chuckled as he ruffled Derpy's hair. "It's just an expression sweetie. I meant to say that it's almost time for you to get to school. How about you punch out early? I can hold the fort."

Derpy processed this for a moment before giving Joe a large grin. "Oooooh! Now I get it! Thanks boss!"

Derpy walked over to a punch clock and pressed a few buttons. Looking to the instructions that were on the side of the clock before finally punching out. Derpy then hung up her smock, revealing her grey shirt and blue shorts. She then turned to her boss and gave him a salute, to which Joe saluted back with a grin. Derpy then lightly skipped out the door, nearly bumping into a man wearing a grey coat and tan pants. He also had a pipe in his hand.

"Pardon me mister." Derpy chirped as she moved around the man. She noticed his deep blue eyes.

"No, excuse me." He replied as he moved around the wall-eyed girl. As she moved around him and skipped down the street. The man watched with a raised eyebrow. He then dumped his pipe and placed it in his coat as he entered the shop and approached the counter.

"Hello, I would like one Lemon Muffin Surprise please." The man said as he pulled out several dollars and his I.D from his wallet. "And I assume you still have the Teacher's discount from the ad? Does that cover student teachers as well?"

"Sure." Joe replied as he bent down and picked a Doughnut from the tray behind him. "So where are you from? I can guess you are teaching at Canterlot High? Mr…Royce."

"I'm from N.Y.U." Abraham said with a smile. "I'm teaching Engineering and technology to those students."

"Really?" Joe said as he sealed the bag with his doughnut in it before handing it over to Abraham. "I wouldn't expect a kid like you would be that smart."

"I will take that as a compliment, and I hope you have a great day sir!" Abraham said with a light chuckle as he walked out of the door. Joe watched as the man entered his dark orange car and drove off, right in the same direction that Derpy drove off. A thought shot in the man's head, but he quickly brushed it off.

"Come on Joey, he's a teacher." Joe chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"He probably wouldn't hurt a fly."

[*]

Derpy walked down the street. As she looked around at the buildings, she smiled as she admired the colors and shapes that defined them. She then reached into one of the side pockets of her backpack and pulled out a colorful notepad from the pocket. It was dark grey with light grey bubbles on it. As she flipped it open, there was a list of things she had to do.

3:00 A.M – 7-00 A.M: Go to work. (Remember to dress properly: underpants goes under the pants).

7:00 A.M – 2:45 P.M: School. (English, Gym, Lunch, Special Ed, and then Science).

2:45 P.M – 5:00 P.M: Visit Dinkie (Remember to inform bus driver where she lives)

5:00 P.M – 9:00 P.M: Homework, and sleep (Have to get up at 2:00 AM to get to work on time).

Derpy nodded as she placed the notepad back in her backpack's side pocket. As she did, she noticed the car pulling up beside her. As Derpy stopped and looked at the car. She saw the window roll down, revealing the driver inside.

"Hello there." Abraham said as he pointed his finger at her. "Your name is…Derpy right?"

Derpy gasped in response. For her, being recognized like this was quite nice, just like a movie star.

"Yes mister." Derpy said as he approached the car. "How do you know that?"

"Well part of that is that I am a teacher at your school. Mr. Royce and I have seen you a couple times at school and over at Joe's." Abraham explained with a grin. "Plus, I'm also friends with Adagio, you know, Sonata's friend."

Derpy gasped again. Sonata and Derpy were the closest of friends ever since Sonata taught Derpy to make tacos. If Mr. Royce was a friend to Adagio, and Adagio was a friend to Sonata, then that would mean that Sonata and Mr. Royce must friends too.

"I'll tell you what, it's quite a walk to school. How about I give you a ride? It's much safer than walking in the street."

Derpy hesitated. Looking to Abraham with one of her eyes. The other was…eh…looking elsewhere.

"But, Mama says I shouldn't get into cars with strangers." She explained as she held her hands to her chest. "Even if you are friends with Adagio…I think."

"But I'm a teacher remember." Abraham assured the young girl. "And your mama said that you can always trust a teacher, right? Besides, all your friends were strangers at some point. Did you ever think of that? "

Derpy pondered this for a moment, she did remember her mother telling her something about teachers and trusting them, but she couldn't remember exactly what. As she looked to the smiling Abraham. She smiled back and nodded.

"Well when you put it that way…Okay Mr. Royce!" Derpy chimed as she walked over and entered Abraham's car. Abraham watched the young girl with a smile as she closed the car door and buckled herself in. Her eyes were a little odd and she was obviously lacking in the smarts department, but aside from that she was very cute.

"Capital!" Abraham said to Derpy. "And please, call me Abraham."

"You got it Abraham." Derpy chimed gleefully.

He said as he turned on the radio. Derpy listened to the music with curiosity. It reminded her of the music her grandpa would listen to when she was little. As they began to drive towards the school, Abraham looked though his rear mirror to the unsealed bag he acquired from Joe's Doughnut shop.

"Say, I think I have something for you to celebrate our new friendship." Abraham said to Derpy, keeping the eyes on the road. "There is a special muffin in the back of the car. Go ahead and take it."

Derpy looked to the bag and reached back to pick it up. As she was distracted by the bag, Abraham turned into an adjacent street, which went around the main road to Canterlot High and was a longer drive to the school. Derpy then pulled back with the bag in hand. As she reached inside, she pulled out a muffin with yellow chunks inside. The sight made Derpy gasp as she looked to Abraham.

"Lemon Muffin surprise!" Derpy said with a beaming grin. "These are my favorite! How did you know?"

"Sonata told me." Abraham explained with a warm smile. "Now go on. Bon Appetit."

The second Abraham finished his sentence, Derpy practically inhaled the muffin. The process startled Abraham as he watched the wall-eyed girl finish the muffin.

"Wow! That was the best muffin I ever had!" Derpy exclaimed as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "This tasted even better than the ones that Mr. Joe makes. Thank you Abraham."

"No problem Derpy. That's what friends do." Abraham chuckled slightly. "Speaking of which, could you help me understand something?"

Derpy looked to Abraham, but before she responded, she felt her vison begin to blur. The girl looked to her hands and then back to Abraham.

"Could you tell me what Narcozep is?" Abraham asked as he pulled onto the side of the road.

"Wha…I…uh…bu-" Derpy slurred as she felt her head spin. It was after a few minutes that everything when dark. Abraham watched with satisfaction as the young girl who innocently entered his car. Slumped into her seat and into total unconsciousness. Abraham then reached into his coat and pulled out his pipe. He then lit the pipe and took a few puffs before looking back to Derpy.

"You know, I am surprised at how easy this was." Abraham said to the unconscious girl. "It almost seems unfair."

Abraham shrugged as he drove off. As he did, he placed his pipe down and placed a Bluetooth in his ear.

"Tia, this is Abraham." Abraham said on the phone. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but there was a issue with some relatives from out of town. I have to take a leave of absence for a while. I already scheduled a substitute and have a forum for paid leave in your mailbox along with an authoritative permission from my professor at NCU and the Superintendent. Thank you for understanding and have a nice day."

Abraham deactivated the Bluetooth and picked up his pipe. He then looked back to Derpy and smiled.

"That's what friends do, right?"

[*]

**Abraham's Residence: Basement, 15 minutes later**

[*]

Derpy woke up softly as everything around her was dark. As she tried to move, she felt her arms wrapped around a metal bar behind her and her hands were bound together by metal cufflinks, and her feet were bound together as well. Derpy looked around in the darkness, hyperventilating as she tried to break free.

"Help!" Derpy shouted. "Someone help me!"

Just then, there was a flash of light. Derpy winced as her eyes adjusted to the light. She then saw her surrounding, a damp basement with a stairwell and several boxes. Along with that was a washing machine with dryer and sink, and door next to it. Derpy then heard the sound of a door opening as she could see a bright light from the top of the stairwell. She then heard the sound of feet moving down the stairs as she saw Abraham enter the room. He approached her wearing a black smock and light green rubber gloves. As he bent down towards her, he looked her dead in the eyes, well, the eye that was focused on him.

"Congratulations Derpy." Abraham said softly to Derpy. "You are now mine, and we're going to play a little game today."

"Wh-what are you going to-to-" Derpy stuttered, her face now covered in tears.

"To-to-to-to…to do what Derpy? TO DO WHAT?" Abraham repeated mockingly as he slapped her across the face, the young girl whimpered as she looked back at her captor. Abraham then laughed as he stood up, walking over to the staircase and then around it. He returned after a couple seconds with a metal stool, which he placed before Derpy and sat down upon.

"Now, did your mama ever tell you what would happen to you if you did get into a car with a stranger?" Abraham asked the wall-eyed girl.

Derpy hesitated before nodding rapidly. Abraham smiled widely as he grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her towards his face. He then brandished a curved knife between them.

"Well you're going to find out then. Won't that be fun?" Abraham asked the girl.

Derpy shook her head sideways, unable to speak as she stared at the knife before her. Abraham's smile faded as his eyes widened in surprise.

"No..?" He asked as he leaned in closer. "Did…did you just say no to me?"

Before Derpy could respond, Abraham pulled her hair upwards. Derpy screamed as she felt her scalp burn. Only to be silence by the sight of a knife blade before her eyes.

"Now in this house. We don't say no to the master." Abraham said in a calm tone, as he pulled his knife welding hand away from Derpy and pointed it at himself. "And in case you are as retarded as everyone else thinks, I am the master. Is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes…" Derpy replied. She then noticed Abraham looking at her with an irritated glare. Derpy gasped lightly as she watched the man place his knife before her.

"Watch it." Abraham commanded as he began to move the knife back and forth and up and down. As Derpy did as she was told, despite the fact that her left eye decided to rebel and look the other way. Abraham eventually stopped and pointed his knife next to Derpy's left eye.

'You know, that thing's really starting to piss me off." Abraham hissed as he held Derpy by the back of her head. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

"NO!" Derpy shouted, struggling to break free. "STOP IT! PLEASE! NO!"

Abraham released Derpy hair only to slap her across the face with his hand. He then grabbed her by the face and pressed the right side of her head to the iron bar with his hand, using said hands fingers to spread Derpy's eyelid open. Derpy tried to break free, but her captor's body weight was too strong. Although her eye was looking up at the celling, she knew what Abraham was about to do. Especially when she felt the tip of his knife touch the end of her eye.

"N-n-no." Derpy whispered as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her grey shirt.

"You have such pretty eyes, such a waste that this one is defective. Abraham sighed as he pressed the knife closer to Derpy. "But don't worry, I'll get rid of this "eyesore" for you."

In that instant, Abraham began to slowly slide the knife blade into Derpy's eye socket. The girl let out a deafening shriek as she shook violently. Abraham felt sweat develop on his brow and a slight giggle escape his lips as he watched trickles of red blood trickle from Derpy's eye. Through her vision. Derpy began to see black spots from her left eyes. As she moved her eye, she could feel the blade of Abraham's knife press against her eyeball.

"Now don't you worry Derpy, I gave you sedatives while you were unconscious which should keep you from going into shock, provided of course by my late uncle, God rest his soul." Abraham said with a warm smile. "Besides, after this, no one will call you "Derpy" anymore. Won't that be a great relief?"

Derpy cried loudly as Abraham stretched her eyelid further. He began to tilt the blade to downward. Derpy could feel her eye begin to pull out as her vision began to warp beyond normal.

"STOP IT! STOP PLEASE! MY EYE! IT'S HURTING!" Derpy shouted at the top of her lungs. Feeling the back of her eye begin to burn and she could begin to see her own head. Abraham then released her eyelid and grabbed hold of her exposed eye. Biting his lip in concentration as he started to pull the eye out as gently as possible, despite the chorus of no's from his houseguest.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Derpy cried as hard as she could, hoping that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. But her cries fell onto deaf ears as Abraham was able to pull the entire eye out of her socket. Derpy screamed and cried as she felt the burning pain course through her eye. She felt her pants become soaked as she wet herself in agony. Upon seeing this, Abraham looked to her with an expression of disgust.

"My god, you have no decency!" Abraham scolded as he pointed Derpy's eye to her body. "Really, this is just disgusting. Have you no shame?"

Derpy cried as Abraham held his knife right up to her nerve stem. As soon as he touched the blade to the nerves, Derpy jolted and let out a loud scream. This caused Abraham to lose his grip on Derpy's eye. Abraham watched with amusement as Derpy flailed around in agony, wailing as her loose eye flailed around her face. Eventually, Abraham was able to grab hold of her eye once more and held the knife up to the nerve.

"Now this will hurt for only a moment." Abraham said calmly, ignoring the screams of the girl in his captivity. "So let's do this on the count of three. Okay?"

"One…"

"STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Two…"

"PLEASE! MY EYE! IT HURTS!"

"Two and a quarter…"

"NO MORE! NO! NO!"

"Two and a half…"

"I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Two and three quarters…"

"MAMA! MAMA, HELP ME MAMA! I WANT MY MA-"

The next thing Derpy felt was a sudden darkness in her left eye.

"Three!"

Derpy screamed as she felt an excruciating pain flow from where her eye used to be. She then felt a rush of warm liquid pour down her face as cold air rushed into her eye socket. She then looked to Abraham with her remaining eye, who had a triumphant smile on his face. She also saw her severed eye, which was dangling from the nerve that Abraham cut off. Abraham then placed his knife on his lap and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small covered syringe. Abraham then pulled the cover off the syringe and jabbed it into her leg.

"You know, my parents were in the military." Abraham said as he gazed at the eyeball in his hand. "My mother worked in surveillance and my dad was an interrogator for POW's. If it wasn't for them, I supposed you wouldn't be alive right now. Thank god for mediation, am I right?"

Derpy whimpered as Abraham stood up and walked back to the Stairwell and back around it. He then returned with a roll of gauze and medical tape. He use his knife to cut a square and place it over Derpy's eye socket. He then cut a longer strip of tape and placed it over the wall-eyed girl's mouth, smiling as he looked at his masterpiece.

"There we go, no that wasn't so bad. At least you're not like Adagio." He said to Derpy. "At least you are easier to break and you probably can be conditioned easier."

He then looked at her clothing and frowned. "However, this will not do. I cannot have you doing this. It's…disgusting!"

Abraham then moved behind Derpy and un-cuffed her. As he did, the young girl tried to move, only to feel her body slump over, she tried to move her arms, but only in short movements.

"Oh yes, that injection I gave you? That was a concentrated extract of a toxin known as Curare, my dad used in to torture prisoners. You see, it's meant to be a muscle relaxant, but in certain concentrations, it can paralyze, but you can still feel all sorts of pain."

As Abraham bent down and un-cuffed Derpy's feet, he then unbuttoned her pants and removed them along with her undergarments. Derpy watched as he held them with his thumb and forefinger as he approached the washing machine, placing the cloths into the sink and turned on the water.

"You know, I am still ticked by the fact you fell for the "I'm friends with Sonata" stick." Abraham giggled as he turned off the faucet and walked over to Derpy, bending down and picking the whimpering one-eyed girl up. "The sad thing about that was that I only saw you talk with her once. From what Adagio told me, that girl really attracts the retards of that school."

Abraham then carried the girl up the stairs of the basement and into the house. Derpy looked around at the house, while a good majority of the house was a blur to her, she was able to note the tan color of the walls and a picture of Abraham in a uniform. Abraham then carried her up a flight of stairs into a room. It was lime green in color and had a desk in it. Derpy saw a lone book sitting on the table. She also saw a box in the closet which was labeled with the words "Mementos".

Abraham sighed as he placed Derpy on the bed. As he did, He looked at the half-naked girl's undercarriage and cringed.

"Let me clean you up before we continue." Abraham said as he walked out of the room. Derpy looked around. She tried to move, but the Curare was too strong. All Derpy could do was wimper through the tape around her mouth. She then watched as Abraham reentered the room with a cloth in one hand and four pairs of cuffs in the other. He then sat down on the bed and grabbed her legs, cuffing them to the bed poles. He then took the cloth and began to wipe Derpy's crotch clean of the fluids. Derpy flinched as she felt the cloth enter inside her. Abraham then moved up to Derpy's top side and forcefully pulled off Derpy's shirt, exposing a light blue bra that covered the girl's petit breasts.

"How cute." Abraham chuckled as he cuffed Derpy's arms to the metal headboard. "I guess you know what's going to happen next?"

Derpy looked to Abraham with a tear ridden eye as she shook her head sideways. Abraham cuffed her face with his hand as he pulled his knife from his pocket.

"I'm going to rape you now." Abraham replied bluntly. "I am going to have sex with you agienst your will. Do you understand me?"

Derpy let out a muffled cry. Abraham then pulled Derpy's head to his chest. Calmly shushing the young girl and rocking her head the same way a parent shushes their child. As he did this, he began to sing to her.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little hor-ses._

Abraham then released Derpy from his grip as he moved down to her undercarriage. Derpy flinched back as she felt his fingers go inside her, all the while he still was singing to her.

_Blacks and bay, dapper and grey, coachin six-a little horses. _

_Blacks and bay, dapper and grey, coachin six-a little horses._

Derpy watched in horror as Abraham then started to remove his pants with his free hand. As Derpy watched his pants fall to the floor, she cried as she watched Abraham step onto the bad. He then smiled as he positioned himself over Derpy, his penis pressing on the girl's untouched undercarriage.

_Way down yonder in the meadow, lies a poor little lambie._

_And the bee and the fly, a-pickin out its eye._

Abraham plunged himself into Derpy. The girl screamed as she felt her vaginal walls streach from the girth of his member. Block trickled from the conjoined area as Abraham bent down to the girl, stroking a loose lock of hair from the girl as he continued to sing to her.

_The poor little thing cried out "ma-mmy"._

Abraham then straighten himself and began to pump roughly into his prey. The girl tried to shut her eye, but Abraham smacked her on the side of her face. A clear sign that he wanted her to watch.

_Hush-a-bye, a-don't you-a cry, go to sleep little ba-by._

_When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little hor-ses._

Abraham bent down as he grabbed Derpy's legs. As he looked into Derpy's eye, he noticed that the girl had apparently spaced out. It appeared that all the sensation was too much for her. Abraham chuckled to himself before he continued to sing.

_Blacks and bay, dapper and grey, coachin six-a little hor-ses._

Abraham pumped harder and faster into Derpy. This time however, the girl only let out small cries. After several more pumps, Abraham gasped as he shot himself inside her, pumping her body full of his fluids.

As he recollected himself, he pulled out and stood back up on the bedroom floor, walking away into his bathroom and pulling out a small douche and a bottle of liquid. He began to hum as he applied the liquid to the douche and then he started to scrub the inside of Derpy's womanhood. After making sure she was clean of filth. He walked back to the restroom and put the douche in the bathtub, running the water as he opened his medicine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of blue tablets. He the returned to Derpy and opened her mouth, shoving a tablet down her mouth. As he placed the bottle on his desk and put his pants back on, he looked at his watch and gasped softly.

"Oh my! Is it 1:15 already?" He said to his "guest". "Guess I'm going to have to pick up Adagio now."

Abraham sighed as he walked into the hallway, closing the doorway behind him. However, he did reopen in and pop his head back in.

"Now you be good now and Master will be back with a friend." Abraham said in the mocking tone on a nuclear styled parent. "Oh, and remember that I am always in control. Is that clear?"

Derpy was silent, but he noticed her head nod lightly.

"Good girl." Abraham replied gleefully. "Be right back."

Derpy listened as he shut off the lights, closed the door, and locked it. She then listened as he want down the stairs and out the door. She could hear his car ignite and drive away, blaring the same music that her grandpa listened to, and the very music that lured her into his trap.

As soon as she was certain that the cost was clear, Derpy began to let out muffled sobs, wishing to wake up from this nightmare like the characters in her cartoons. But the more she cried, the more she realized that this was no nightmare, but something far worse.

[*]

[Canterlot High school Cafeteria, Present day]

[*]

Adagio sat at the table alone, as she bit into her sandwich, she continued to let her mind fade as she just thought about how she got here. In her mind it was all Sunset's fault. She had to ruin her plans and destroy her gem along with Aria's and Sonata's. It was her fault that the others left her alone and abandoned. Her fault that she got into this predicament. But as she thought about how Sunset ruined her, her mind then drifted to a different memory.

[*]

[Abraham's residence, eight days earlier]

[*]

"What the hell is this thing?" Abraham said as he looked at the framed picture of a green featureless face. "Is this what you were hiding from me all this time? Who the fuck is Anon?"

Adagio hesitated, trying not to agitate Abraham and damage Anon in the process. "He…he is my friend. Please, don't hurt him."

"Your friend?" Abraham said as he looked to Anon and then to Adagio. "This…this is your friend? A fucking picture of a green man is your friend?"

Adagio nodded. "Yes." She replied. "Even when times were tough for us, I had the Dazzlings, but Anon was different, he is…"

Adagio stopped as she saw Abraham looked at her with a look of disbelief before he burst into laughter. Abraham placed a hand over his face as he howled with laughter.

"Are you serious?" Abraham said as he tried to control himself, only to laugh harder as he looked at the worried face of Adagio. "Are you fucking with me? You have to be fucking with me? First you tell me that you're a…what's it called…a siren, and now you tell me that you have a picture frame as an imaginary friend? Oh, this is too precious."

As Abraham turned around Adagio approached him, cautiously trying to reach for Anon, Abraham quickly noticed this and smacked the back of his hand against Adagio's face, knocking her to the ground. As she sat up and touched her bruised face, she saw as Abraham broke Anon's frame open and pulled the picture out.

"Abraham no!" Adagio screamed, tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Please, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him.

Abraham placed the picture between his underarm as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small wooden pipe. As he walked over and picked up a matchbook, he lit a match and lit the pipe, puffing a few breaths of air before removing the pipe and blowing out a large cloud of smoke. He then pulled Anon from under his arm and looked at it before looking to Adagio.

"So…this Anon thing means that much to you?" Abraham said as he placed the pipe back in his mouth.

Adagio nodded as she tried to stand back up, only for Abraham to point his pipe at her.

"No!" Abraham commanded Adagio. "You worship this idol, correct?"

Adagio was about to respond, but held her tongue.

"If you care about this thing, then you will kneel for it." Abraham replied as he puffed more pipe smoke. "It is an idol, so ask it for what you want."

Adagio complied and she bent forward.

"Lower" Abraham commanded.

Adagio lowered herself more, her hands were now placed on the floor.

"Lower."

Adagio lowered herself even more, placing her head on the floor. She could hear Abraham chuckle slightly.

"Now, you can ask Anon what you seek and you will wait until he responds, you will not raise your head until you hear his voice. If you do, then I will destroy him."

Adagio listened as Abraham walked away and out the door. She wanted to stand up and look around, to try and find Anon. But she also could not risk Abraham finding out and destroying him. So she decided to continue to kneel in the floor.

"Please." Adagio whispered to herself. "Please don't hurt him."

[*]

[One and a half hours later]

[*]

Adagio was still kneeling in her spot, exhausted and hungry, when she heard the door open and footsteps approach her, she then heard the sound of a lighter click and then a light puffing noise. The smell of tobacco quickly flew into her nostrils as she realized that Abraham had returned. She wanted to see him, but she remembered what he said about Anon.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Abraham asked with a scoff as he looked down to Adagio.

Adagio nodded as she then heard a light chuckle.

"You didn't even look up, not once?" Abraham asked, placing the pipe in his mouth.

"Yes." Adagio replied faintly.

"Look up." Abraham commanded.

Without hesitation, Adagio rose up from her kneeling position and saw before her, on a chair, was Anon. All this time, Adagio could of simply gotten up and take him. But as this realization struck her, she watched as Abraham picked the picture up and looked at it.

"My God, you are so pathetic." Abraham said as he examined the picture. "To think that you were some sort of mastermind and you had the entire school body killing each other for you. I can see that deep down, you are not as cunning as I thought you were."

Adagio tried to stand up, but as she did, Abraham approached her and pushed her back down.

"Now, seeing as though you care so much for this Amon thing…"

"Anon" Adagio interjected. "His name I-"

A nice slap to the face from Abraham was enough to silence the siren. As she gasped on the floor, Abraham lifted her up and then began to unbuckle his pants.

"As I was saying, seeing as though you care for "Anon"…"

Adagio eyes welled up at the sight of Abraham's member. She looked up to Abraham as he puffed a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"…if you want to free him, then you will have to work for it. Now…grasp it and get to work."

Adagio looked up to Abraham and then back to his…thing. She gently placed her hands on his shaft and started to lick the head. As she did, she heard Abraham growl in irritation and then grab her hair with his hand. Adagio winced as Abraham pulled her hair, causing her to yelp in pain and allowing Abraham to shove his member into the siren's mouth. As she tried to pull it out, Abraham pulled Adagio's hair back, pulling Adagio' head towards him.

"Firmly grasp it!" Abraham shouted as he shoved his cock down the siren's throat in a sudden thrust. Adagio gagged and choked as she felt Abraham pump in and out of her mouth. The siren tried to pull out, but Abraham had too tight of a grip. As she felt Abraham's pumping began to quicken, she panicked, trying to think of a way to escape.

"If you even think of biting me, then I will ensure that you suffer." Abraham hissed to his prey. "Besides, you're doing this for Anon, remember?"

As soon as Adagio realized this, she felt Abraham's thrusts suddenly become rigid as he released a huge flood of semen from inside of the Siren's mouth. As he pulled out, he quickly bent down and clamped his hand over Adagio's mouth, the Siren struggled as she the looked into Abraham's eyes.

"If you spit it out, then Anon is kindling." Abraham commanded coldly. "Unless, you don't mind…"

Adagio whimpered as Abraham removed his hand and stepped back. Pulling his pants up and fasting them before he went over and pulled a chair over to Adagio, proceeding to sit in it as he held Anon in one hand while smoking his pipe with the other.

"Well?" Abraham asked as he nodded to Adagio. "You know what to do."

Adagio gagged as she felt the semen in her mouth swish around. The smell made her eyes water and she nearly puked from the taste. But as she looked to Abraham and then to Anon. She closed her eyes and swallowed the semen. Gasping as she bent over.

"There now, was that so hard?" Abraham asked the exhausted and sick Siren. "It amazes me to see what lengths you will go to protect this thing. You must really love Anon, don't you?"

"Yes…" Adagio whispered between breaths, watching her sweat drop onto the floor as she started to compose herself. "…I love him."

*RIIIP*

Adagio's heart stopped as she heard the sound of paper ripping, she looked up with fear and saw to her horror as Abraham had torn the picture in half and then he proceeded to tear the halves into quarters.

"NO!" Adagio screamed as she lunged towards Abraham, only to get kicked in the face. As she fell to the floor, she looked up to Abraham as he had torn the picture into shreds.

"YOU PROMISED ME!" Adagio shouted as she crawled to Abraham, grabbing his legs as she began to cry. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NOT HURT HIM!"

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" Abraham said as he walked into the kitchen and placed the shredded anon onto a plate. "Well, seeing as how devoted you were to that thing, I would consider this an intervention. Besides, I am all that you need.

Abraham then pulled out his lighter and ignited the shredded paper until it was a pile of ash. He then walked into the dining room and placed the plate on the table. After which he went over to Adagio, yanked her up by the arm, and dragged her into the dining room, where he planted her before the plate of ashy paper that was once Anon.

Adagio looked at the pile and then to Abraham, who handed her a spoon.

"Eat it." Abraham commanded as he moved behind the siren.

Adagio looked to the plate of ash, she could still see small fragments of green ink from inside the remains. As she then looked to Abraham, she shook her head.

"Well then, if you don't, then perhaps you will need a little encouragement."

Abraham grabbed Adagio by the back of her head and grabbed her mouth, as she screamed and bagged him to stop, he ignored her pleas and forced her mouth open, he then grabbed the pile of ash and shoved it into Adagio's mouth and clamped his hand over her mouth. Adagio coughed as she felt ash soak into her lungs. As she gagged on the ash, she heard a voice calling her name.

"ADAGIO!"

[*]

[Canterlot High school Cafeteria, Present day]

[*]

Adagio snapped awake as she looked to the source of the voice. There standing beside her was Aria Blaze, once her find and accomplice along with Sonata Dusk, who was there as well along with Sunset Shimmer.

"Aria?" Adagio asked flatly as she gazed up to the siren through her sunglasses. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stop that bullshit!" Aria snapped to the orange siren. "You disappear on us for months, then Sunset tells us that your living with Abraham Royce, who I might add is a psychopath, and now you just appear out of the blue like it's nothing! What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing." Adagio turned back to her meal. "Its fine, I am okay. Abraham is taking care of me."

"Adagio…" Sunset said as she sat down beside the siren. "You sent me texts last week about him, he was forcing you to…you know…"

"We had an argument and I was drunk." Adagio replied flatly. "I texted you because I wasn't thinking straight."

"But what about this?" Sunset pointed to Adagio's hand, which had a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened here?"

"I cut myself while cooking." Adagio replied. "It happens."

Aria growled as she quickly leaned forward and pulled Adagio's sunglasses off. Adagio tried to reach back for them, but was stopped by Sonata.

"Dagi…" Sonata gasped as she looked at the huge shiner over Adagio's eye. "What happened to you?"

"Sonata…I…ran into a door." Adagio replied. Suddenly jumping at the sound of Aria slamming her hands on the table. "I wasn't paying attention and I hit mys-"

"BULLSHIT!" Aria shouted as she grabbed the siren by her shirt. "That's what they all say. But not you Adagio, I know that he is doing this to you! I know that he is the reason you're not the same. Just tell us the truth! Or I will…"

Before Aria could finish, she was interrupted by the sound of Adagio whimpering as she looked towards Aria with a gaze of fear.

"Oh no…" Adagio whispered as tears poured down from her eyes. She then broke from Aria's grasp and charged away from the table. As Aria, Sonata and Sunset looked to the direction of where Adagio was going. They saw to their horror as she ran right up to Abraham, who was waiting for her at the door, and clung to his coat, looking up to him with tear ridden eyes..

"I'm so sorry Abraham! I didn't tell them anything!" The siren pleaded between sobs. "They…they came up to me and talked but I..I.."

Abraham simply pointed to the door as Adagio looked back to the three, gave them a faint smile and then walked out the door. Abraham then looked at the girls, nodded to them, and then followed after Adagio.

The three girls looked at each other with shock and disbelief before Aria brushed her hand though her hair and let out a loud growl.

"Fuck this!" Aria muttered as she stormed towards the door.

"Aria wait!" Sunset shouted to the grape grump. "You can't just go after them."

"Watch me!" Aria shouted back as she stormed through the doors. Sunset and Sonata looked at each other with concern before Sonata spoke.

"Is Aria gonna be okay?" Sonata asked as she fidgeted with her hands. Sunset noticed this and held the blue siren's hands within her own.

"She will be fine, but we need to inform Principal Celestia." Sunset said to Sonata. "We need to talk to her about a plan to stop this before anyone else gets hurt."

As Sonata nodded in agreement, the two of them rushed to Celestia's office. To inform her about what was happening.

[Principal Celestia's Office, Present Day]

"Tia?" Luna said as she opened the door to the room. "Tia, its Luna, I'm back from lunch."

Luna heard silence as she placed a bag of food on a nearby desk. "I'm sorry for the delay, but this old woman rear ended my car and then she tried to bribe me with an app-"

Luna paused as she heard whimpering coming from Celestia's office. Concerned, the vice-principal opened the door, and peeked her head in.

"Tia?" Luna asked as she saw Celestia at her desk. A woman was sitting on the opposite side, her

"Tia?" Luna said as she approached her sister a light nudge.

"YOU!" The woman screamed as she stood up from her chair and in front of Luna. Fresh tears trickled down her face as she glared at the vice-principal. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"Ms. Hooves, we need you to calm down." Celestia said as she stood up and moved beside the woman. "We have informed the local authorities, but so far, they haven't found anything. Maybe she is with a friend and forgot to inform you."

"NO! Derpy never misses her schedule, even by a second." Ms. Hooves sat back. "Even then, she would call me. Her sister is worried and I…I don't know what to do."

As Ms. Hooves slumped into her arms and sobbed, as the principal comforted her, a tall silver haired man entered the room. It was Mr. Discord, the Social Studies teacher. He paused as he looked at both of the principal and then at the crying woman between them.

"Oh, so when I tell you to lay off the cake I get suspended, but when you tell the truth everyone gets all mooshy. The teacher said with pout. "Talk about nepotism."

"Mr. Discord, a student was just abducted!" Luna barked as she arose up to the teacher. "This is not funny. A girl is in danger!"

Discord's face turned pale as he looked to the crying Ms. Hooves.

"I…I didn't know…" Discord said softly. "What…what should I do…?"

"Call the damn police!" Celestia ordered as she back down to Ms. Hooves. "Okay Ms. Hooves, take a deep breath and tell me again about what happened."

Discord nodded as he approached a telephone and pressed a button on the speed dial.

"Hello 911, this is Mr. Discord of Canterlot High. A student of our school…"

As Discord called the police and explained the situation, Luna continued to comfort Ms. Hooves as well.

"Ms. Hooves?" Luna asked as she knelt down to the weeping mother. "Is there anyone you know who might have something to do with this?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed. "Derpy is nice to everyone, and I've never crossed a single person in my life. Why would someone do this? Unless…they…oh God!"

Ms. Hooves broke down in more sobs as Celestia held her tighter. As she heard Discord hang up, she looked to the teacher.

"What's going to happen?" Celestia asked Discord.

"They said that they are on their way…" Discord replied as he bent down to the principal and vice principal. "…but because they are lacking in resources, they are sending some top people from New York to figure this out."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Top…men." Discord replied as he glared intensely at Luna and Celestia, who looked at each other with a gaze of confusion.

[*]

[IN THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY BASED OFFENCES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN NEW YORK CITY, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIGATE THESE VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT. THESE ARE THEIR STORIES.]

[DUH-DUH-DUH]

[*]

[Canterlot High School Exterior, Present Day]

[*]

Adagio felt her body shake as she walked with Abraham towards his car. As she approached the vehicle, she felt Abraham grab her by the arm and pin her to the side of the car. She then looked to see the man stare down at there with a look of disappointment and anger.

"Now either I am stupid, or I distinctly recall telling you about not speaking to your friends. Especially that Sunset girl." Abraham said as he placed a hand to his temple and gave a look of confusion. "Didn't I say that?"

Adagio trembled as she nodded. "Y-yes Abraham." She looked down at her feet before looking back up to him. "But they came over to me. I was waiting in the cafeteria just like you said, and then they approached me. I didn't tell them anything."

Abraham looked down to Adagio and raised an eyebrow, he then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his pipe. As he lit the pipe and puffed it, he looked to Adagio and blew a puff of smoke right at her. Adagio coughed as she inhaled the smoke, it smell was earthy and rich, almost like a mix of charcoal and brimstone.

"So you did talk to them?" Abraham said. "Now, you see, there is the problem. When I say you can't talk to people I don't want you to talk to…"

Abraham slapped Adagio across the face. He then lifted her chin up to look into her eyes before he camped his hand around her neck.

"…I mean you can't talk to them, PERIOD!"

"I…I'm sorry Abraham…" Adagio whispered as she looked to him with fear. Only to see a grin stretch across his face.

"Oh, you will be." Abraham replied as he pulled his fist back to punch Adagio, when a voice caught his attention and halted him. "Especially when you meet your new fri-"

"Hey Fuckface!"

Abraham turned to see a certain purple siren by the name of Aria standing before him. As he took a puff from his pipe, he tilted his head back lightly.

"Get in the car Adagio." Abraham commanded his siren, who did such without hesitation. Abraham then locked the car and approached Aria, blowing a cloud of smoke towards the siren.

"You're one of Sunset's friends?" Abraham asked as he placed his pipe in his mouth. "I believe you're were the one who was yelling at Adagio in the cafeteria. Didn't your mommy ever you to stay out of things that don't concern you?"

"First off asswipe, my name is Aria Blaze!" The grape grump shouted as she stormed up to Abraham, pointing her finger at the pipe puffing prick before her. "And I want you to release my friend-"

" No, no, no... _My_ girlfriend." Abraham interjected as he pointed to himself. "I just…found her in the rain one day." Aria growled as Abraham gestured to the car holding Adagio. "She had lost so much after you three lost your powers and was so desperate to gain affection! It was quite easy to control her."

Aria watched as Abraham placed his pipe in his mouth and then gave Aria a sly wink. Realizing that he was taunting her, the siren could feel her blood boiling as she clenched her hands. Normally, she had been able to control her anger thanks to Adam. But with Abraham…just from looking at him, all she felt was anger and hate for this man, no, this monster.

"She is quite the prize." Abraham commented as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You would not believe the things she would do for me...and the things I do to her." Abraham leaned over slightly as he smiled to the purple puma. "Thank You."

At that moment, the dam burst and Aria grabbed Abraham by his vest and pulled him towards her. She could see that there was not an ounce of intimidation in his gaze, but that didn't stop the siren one bit.

"Listen hear shit stain, two things are going to happen: First, you are going to let Adagio go and leave her alone, and Second: Since Adagio is unable to fight back, I'll make up for it. That means for every one of Adagio's bruises, you'll get a scar in the same place. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, but before we begin, I believe I owe you one shred of advice." Abraham said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Aria asked through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Aria grunted as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and the sensation of something push into her stomach. As she looked down between her and Abraham, Aria saw a knife plunged into her stomach. She then looked up to Abraham, who looked to her with a blank glare before pulling the knife out of Aria.

"You should never bring fists to a knife fight, don't you agree?" He replied as he placed his pipe in his mouth.

Aria gasped as she fell onto her knees, looking up to Abraham as he blew smoke into her face. Aria then fell over, her back on the ground as blood poured from her abdomen. Abraham looked down at her and scoffed before he dumped the tobacco from his pipe onto Aria. The siren winced as she felt the burnt chunks bounce off her skin.

"Such a waste of such a pretty face." Abraham said as he bent down to the siren. "But I suppose your friends will make up for your part."

As he stood up and walked to the car, he saw Adagio looking from the window with a look of sheer horror. Abraham then entered the car and fastened his seat belt before grabbing Adagio and pulling her to him.

"You tell anyone, and I will ensure that you will wish you never crossed me." Abraham hissed as he released his prey. "I will not let your kind undo all the work I have done to repair mine."

Adagio looked with confusion as Abraham proceeded to drive away. As Aria watched the car speed away, she reached out for it.

"Adagio…" Aria whispered as she felt her vision fade. "I…I'm sorry."

As she felt a tear roll down the side of her head. Everything around her turned to darkness.

She though she heard a few voices, but then there was just silence and darkness.

"…Aria…"

[*]


End file.
